The Weapons of Kumo
by evafan
Summary: Naruto failed to save Sasuke at the valley of the end. after escaping an assassanation atempt, Naruto if forced to leave his home and never return. Where will he live? Who will he meet, What will happen to are blond hero after he failed so many friends.


Naruto was running, well more a desperate crawl. He could vaguely remembered running northeast that was five days ago, far as he could tell. Naruto was numb, in every sense of the word he was numb, mind, body, spirit. Naruto was lost to the world for all intensive purposes. All Naruto could think was to keep running, just keep running, never stop running, because to stop running would mean he would have to face what he had done he would not stop. As it seamed the Kyuubi wanted him to keep moving, every time the world would start to turn black he would get a pulse of chakra from the fox. Naruto took it as a cue to keep moving, so he did just that. Naruto couldn't do it anymore, there was a constant stream of chakra coming to him and he still couldn't keep going, Naruto collapsed to the ground, done, over, his body forcing his brain into a coma.

"**Naruto you are so close to help please get up." **Kyuubi begged pulsing chakra to his brain trying to force him awake. **"Nibi can help, Please! wake up." **Kyuubi then tried something she had never tried before she just let go of her power just let it flow freely into Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot open immediately awake. But why he knew not because there was only pain. Pain like nothing else existed rain through Naruto's body, like a small sun Naruto shone with power. Growing larger in size the massive orb of chakra raged, it size steadily increasing. Screams of pure agony could be heard over the roaring of the chakra dispensation.

Nibi felt her master, as always she was amazed Kyuubi-sama was the definition of power and grace. **'Kitten, we must go now to the chakra source! MOVE!" **Nibi screamed at her jailer who was rooted to the spot with fear.

What is this chakra? What is capable of creating such sinister chakra. Yugito couldn't move her body wouldn't do it. every muscle was screaming to turn and run. She could feel herself let Nibi take control. Yugito knew Nibi would save them for if she died so did Nibi.

**'Something is wrong with Kyuubi-sama's Chakra, Its different?' **Nibi thought as she came up to the massive orb of chakra which was forcefully removing the foliage from around her.

The massive ball of energy ended abruptly. in the center was a massive fox but it wasn't Kyuubi. this fox was 50 feet tall at least, It was a pure black in color with crimson paws, tail tip and ear tips. It had seven massive tails swinging ideally behind it.

Blazing red eyes locked onto Nibi/Yugito. To say the least Nibi was scared.** 'This is not Kyuubi-sama, how could i have mistaken it. I could die here because of this mistake!' **She thought. only noticing the fox open its mouth.

**"Why are you so small?" **Naruto said in a very low, very commanding voice.

Nibi's sweat dropped at this as she watch the emotions play across its eyes. surprised,(looked down), more surprise, anger. Killing intent like nothing other than Kyuubi itself could produce came off the fox.

**"BAKA KITSUNE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME??!!!??!!!" **Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Which happened do be very load indeed.

A small red fox with two tails and a black collar walked out from behind his right ear and stared wide eyed. "I don't know?" The small fox said in awe at her creation.

Fifteen minutes later.

Naruto stood up amazed after talking to Kyuubi and Nibi/Yugito in a rationalized tone, meaning having to be bitten on the ear by said kitsune, he had been able to mold his body into that of his previous one with a few major differences. The first thing Naruto notice was he could see, hear, smell everything around him it was amazing. Naruto looked at his hands and noticed that he had claws, a quick experiment told him the were razor sharp. A black tail with a blood red tip floated past his range of sight . Naruto looked behind him and gasped he had seven tails in this form to. How was he supposed to live with other people if he had tails. To say the least it was not normal to have seven black tails.

Nibi deemed that this boy was safe and gave control back to her jailer. It was painful for her to stay in control.

Yugito looked up and gasped. before her was a boy who looked to be about fifteen. he had black hair with red highlights. His eyes, they were a blazing inferno, a living flame behind his black slitted pupil. she ripped her gaze from his eyes to scan his body. He had no shirt on. each muscle scream power and flexibility. His chest was sculpted that was the only word for it. above his right pectoral there was a tattoo of a black fox with seven tails with red tips. He had on baggy cargo pants. His tattoo matched his tails perfectly.

"What are you!?" Yugito asked suddenly braking the silence between them.

"Are you ok Nibi?" Naruto asked back

"What? I'm not Nibi I'm Yugito!" Yugito said in a rush she didn't like that he knew her demon. Though he didn't give her a look of disgust. "How do you know of my burden?" Yugito asked rather snappishly.

"Um...I was just talking to her for the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to get my human body back." Naruto said as though it was the most normal thing in the world to talk to a blood thirsty demon and ask it for advice. "She mentioned you and tried to explain how you take her form and turn back again. When that didn't work, Kyuubi-sama" he motioned over to his left were a small fox with two tails stood up and walked over "explained how her clan takes there human form." Again he looked at the fox and watched as it burst into flames.

When the flames vanished a women slightly shorter than Naruto walked over. She Had fire red hair in a braid to her mid back. She had the same eyes as Naruto and a godlike figure. She was very beautiful Yugito thought as she looked over again at Naruto.

"I know that I can take my other form but i refuse to take it. I am no demon!" Yugito spat vehemently.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. It's just that i now have a second form and i just thought that it was nice that I wasn't the only one, and I want to train it, there was so much power no one would attack me if i could fight in that form.

**"Don't get arrogant. It will be years before you are at Nibi-chan's level." **Kyuubi added her two cents.

It was still a shock to Naruto that the greatest of the Bijuu was female. 'Though it makes sense, almost all men of power have a stronger women behind them.' Naruto thought thinking of his friend Shikamaru's mom and dad. Kyuubi face matched her hair for a second. It was gone before anyone saw.

A frown made its way to Naruto's face as he remembered that he could never go back to the village of his birth.

In Yugito's head

**"Kitten, this boy is powerful. From my talk with Kyuubi-sama he will never be allowed back in his village. He is also very protective of those that are close to him. He is kind even though his village beat him hated him and tried to kill him repeatedly he never slipped into depression. He is very strong. I suggest that you take him with you to Kumogakure. I believe he can make living there not so painful." **Nibi said the last with regret confusing Yugito.

"Why do you care for this boy, yet scream for the blood of everyone else?" Yugito was slightly upset and even more confused why Nibi had called The fox with two tails Kyuubi-sama, Also why this boy was special enough for the Great Nibi no Nekomata to except and want to be around.

**"I don't know what happened exactly, but he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Youko. Now it looks like they have separated completely except for there mental link. I don't know how this was done but if they could separate themselves and I belive they could teach us how to do it. With the mental link intact Kyuubi-sama told me that Naruto still has complete control over her but lets here keep her free will. So you wouldn't have to worry about me going ape shit and killing everyone, though it would be fun. Anyway I thought that that was something you would like to do, given the circumstances." **Nibi finished off with an offhanded wave like it didn't really matter to her.

Yugito knew Nibi wanted to get out and see the world again, and not just kill, she knew Nibi wanted roll in the grass, lay in the sun, sleep all day though she did the last one already it just wasn't the same and Yugito knew it. 'Ok, i will take them with us.' Yugito sighed it was going to be a bitch to teach the runt how to hid his tails. it was a bitch to hid hers. It had still taken her five years with the motivation of being freed and not killed.

_Flashback_

_Yugito sat crying in the corner of her very small concrete room alone in the dark. a light turned on. Yugito looked up at her visitor with blazing yellow-green eyes with slitted pupils. Cat eyes. her two tail wrapped tightly around her stomach. the man spoke slowly as if to a toddler thought she was 4 years old she still knew how to talk by listening to the guards outside._

_"I see you haven't been able to make yourself less of a demon. You are worthless you have a year or you die never having seen the sun. If you want out then you will have to get rid of the tails. We will kill you if you don't, No matter who your father is 'Demon'." they laughed and threw a kunai at her. Yugito immediately jumped to the side and hissed at them, only causing them to laugh harder._

_"Cut them off or you will never go outside and you will be killed in a year as a failed test subject with no name!" They spat on her and left slamming the door behind them. After that Yugito had started practicing even harder to hide her tails eventually after figuring out that she could form chakra around her tails and essentially make them invisible to the naked eye she was released and started training as the perfect weapon of Kumo. _

That particular genjutsu was a bitch to learn and even harder to master but he would have to if he wanted to live in Kumo.

"Naruto? Would you like to come to Raikou No Sato with me?" Yugito asked tentatively

"Really you mean it, you would take me with you?" Naruto asked practically jumping with excitement. But it didn't last long Naruto frowned and looked at the ground. he knew the people would still be the same now that he had tails.

"What about my tails people will just call me demon and hate me like my old village." Naruto said looking at the ground

there was a tapping on Naruto's head and he looked up and gasped. there in front of him Yugito stood two black cat tails with purple streaks.

"Y...y..you have tails to?" Naruto asked stuttering.

"Hai, I do. My village tried to get me to cut them off myself, but I invented a genjutsu that will hide them. It took me five years to master though. I don't know if you can do it by the time we get to Kumo but by then we can get a cloak to cover them if you can't." Yugito said with a smile. Internally she couldn't figure out why she was smiling she was a weapon and weapons do not have emotions. But this boy, who was like her. Was happy she was here, he was happy that she wanted him to come along. She could see this boy as someone important to her but what was she feeling, everyone was scared of her everyone hated her, they all wanted her dead. But not this boy he wanted to be with her, she could see it in his eyes. Oh yes there was power behind those eyes but an ignorance that would soon be gone, why was the life of the jinchuuriki fated to be a road of pain and sorrow? Yugito had asked this question to herself an infinite amount of times the answer never coming. Something about this boy made her want to be something other than a weapon like all the other girls.

"Give me week." Naruto said with the most addiction smile. Yugito couldn't help but return it and start walking north.

"Hey Yugito-chan can you teach me how to do the genjutsu?" Naruto asked as he ran to catch up grabbing Kyuubi dragging her behind him. Who intern voiced her opinion

"Naruto." Kyuubi said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes..." To say Naruto was scared didn't begin to cover what he was feeling. He had heard that tone from Tsunade when she was about to make doors and windows with Jiraiya.

"Please let go of _my_ arm before I rip _yours_ off." She said in the same sickeningly sweet voice. Naruto let go so fast that Kyuubi didn't even see it. She was slightly impressed as her eyes noticed everything. "Your getting fast Naruto-kun" '_**FUCK**__ I didn't just say kun did I' _Kyuubi thought. Though from the shit eating grin on his face she knew she had. '_Damn, so much for being able to intimidate him' _Then Kyuubi had an idea "Naruto I want you to call me Kyuubi-sensei. I will be teaching you how to control your demonic chakra and your other form along with Nibi-chan." Kyuubi said happily

At this point Yugito hearing her host name and hearing the complaints her tenant was saying in her head started to disagree "Um.. Kyuubi-sama."

"NIBI You will do what you are told! And Yugito I'm sorry but you will just have to bare with it until i can unseal Nibi without killing you."

"Really you would help me free her?" Yugito yelled shocked

"Of course she is a very important and only other friend I have besides naruto here." Yugito noticed the sorrow in her voice

"Um could we get going or at least make camp its getting late." Naruto said quietly not wanting to piss off the females.

"We'll make camp." Kyuubi said her eyes void of emotion.

Naruto sat by the pit fire staring blankly. His eyes unfocused,Yugito moved to ask if he was alright only to be heald back by Kyuubi. "Leave him for now, Naruto has committed unforgiveable acts against the people he had promised to protect. Give him time to process and except what he has done."

"What did he do?" Yugito ask

"That Yugito, is something that you must hear from Naruto, I will not betray his trust, ever." The finality in Kyuubi's voice startled Yugito. The strongest and most feared of all the Bijuu would not betray this boy, this boy who jumped at the opportunity to come with her. This boy who had genuinely wanted to spend his time with her. Yugito vowed to herself then and there that she would never betray his trust. They were hated, they were alone. Yugito would not let him be alone anymore she would stay with him,

Naruto was thinking back to the day he had left Konoha.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had returned from the valley of the end empty handed and half dead dragging his broken and battered body. all around him the villagers offered no help. Naruto wanted nothing more then to hide away in his apartment though he knew he would have to face the council soon. Naruto dragged himself to his bedroom and drifted to the blissful serenity of unconsciousness. Naruto awoke to smoke drifting through his apartment. immediately Naruto shot out of bed. 'Kyuubi what is happening' Naruto mental asked his prisoner. _

_**'From the looks of it the villagers decided that you need to be burned alive in your own home'**__ Kyuubi said with slight hesitation. _

_'What aren't you telling me?' Naruto asked slightly scared as the smoke grew thicker. _

_**'I feal somthing im not sure what it is but you need to get out of here now!' **__Kyuubi said with no room for argument. Though Naruto was agreeing before she even finish._

_Naruto ran to his front door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge an inch. taking a running start he slammed his shoulder into it Naruto heard a loud crack, but from the pain he knew it was from his shoulder not the door. Grunting in pain Naruto ran back to his room and grabbed a kunai throwing it at his window as hard as he could, it was reflected back into the room with out so much as a scratch._

_'Kyuubi what the hell is going on!!' Naruto screamed in his head_

_**'Naruto there is a chakra barrier that is as strong as the one Orochimaru's guard used to keep out the ANBU around your house. There are powerful ninja keeping you in here. There is a way to escape but i don't think you will be able to handle my blood lust at that power level.'**_

_'what do i do Kyuubi? i will not die here i have a promises to keep and i plan on keeping them.' Naruto said thinking he could control the blood lust." It was hard at one tail but not impossible he figured he could hold two for long enough to get out. any higher though he knew he couldn't, he was a hundred percent sure of that._

_**'I am going to give you four tails of power in this state you will run on instincts alone, are you SURE you want to do this you could kill a few of the villagers.'**_

_'FOUR TAILS!!' was all Naruto had a chance to scream he felt the first prickle of power flowing into him. Naruto could see only red his would be killers would die to day. 'Oh yes they were going to die.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to compress a large ball of blood and chakra. Naruto watched in amusement as the villagers back away from his building._

_"Don't worry this barrier can keep a Kage trapped you have nothing to fear from the demon" One of the four ANBU around the building said with a smirk._

_Naruto swallowed the ball of blood and chakra, his body swelling to an unnatural size. Naruto leaned forward and released the compressed chakra at his window directly at the villagers and watched in fascination as the beam of chakra blew through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. The beam hit the crowed of villagers instantly vaporizing them it continued on its path of destruction threw the residential section of Konoha Killing thousands. when the beam ended half of Konoha had been leveled. Naruto ran and jumped his first initial jump put him a few miles out side of the city, he ran and did not stop he would never stop he thought he had done the one thing he never thought he would do he had killed his fellow leaf villagers and ninja alike he knew he could never return, so he ran and didn't look back. Naruto never wanted to stop running._

_End Flashback_

Kyuubi watched Naruto silently as his face became more and more depressed. Kyuubi then did something she had never done before. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and held him to her chest.

Naruto's eyes shot open, only to see Kyuubi holding him. It was enough, all his metal barriers broke and he cried. Naruto cried harder then he ever had even through all of the beatings he had never felt so disgusted, so ashamed, so worthless. He cried in Kyuubi's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Finally collapsing into unconsciousness. Kyuubi laid naruto down and wrapped him in Yugito's spare blanket. Then shifted into her fox form and curled up in his arms. Kyuubi mentally sighed as he squeezed her and whimpered in his sleep. Even under the circumstances Kyuubi could get used to the feeling of being in his arms.

Yugito watch the display with awe and confusion but knew it wasn't her place to interfere, lying down she fell asleep next to Naruto and Kyuubi basking in the last heat of the fire before drifting into a troubled sleep herself.


End file.
